History Repeats Itself
by Fairydoll
Summary: Elijah has never been the one to fall in love. What happens when that changes? The only way for Elijah to protect his love is for him to go to extreme measures. And as the saying goes, those who don't learn from the past are doomed to repeat it. ElijahxOC


**Hey guys! So this is my first VD fic, and it was just an idea I had one day, so I hope you like it! **

Elijah had always been the one who was alone. It was never a conscious choice, but it seemed his love life had always been left on the back burner due to his never-ending family drama. It also didn't help that he had never found someone he loved that would return his feelings. Again, due to his stupid family drama, Klaus usually got in the way. Now, that wasn't to say that he never cared about anyone. In fact, he currently cared about Elena and her friends, except he still protected his family above them. Sometimes he felt like he was the only levelheaded one in his family. The only one who wanted things to be normal, for them to just be a family: no magic, no hybrids, no curses, no running. But he knew that was highly unlikely, and he only hoped that one day, things would get easier.

In fact, things did get easier, but not before they got harder. Everything changed on a supposedly regular day, when Elijah, needing a break from his family, took a trip to a neighboring town. He really had no idea why he left, but he was so sick of his family, especially since their mother had tried to betray them. Although he really couldn't blame her, he didn't understand what she thought would happen. There would always be more vampires in the world. There would always be werewolves. There would always be witches who would be there when people got desperate and would do anything to protect their family. As everyone knows, history _always_ repeats itself.

Elijah was walking through the town, people watching. He loved watching people go about their daily business, everyone on their own mission, not affected by the people around them. It just so happened that while he was observing a young couple walking with their child, he ran into a girl. She was knocked backward, so he offered his hand to help her up. "Excuse me miss, I was momentarily distracted. Are you alright?" Elijah asked, his arm still extended.

The girl looked up, temporarily stunned. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." she mumbled, reaching for his hand.

As their hands touched, time seemed to stop. It was as if their souls were connected, and everything each had ever done or felt was available for the other to see. Unused to such magical happenings, the girl jerked her hand back. She took a step back, and looked at Elijah. Hesitation in her voice, she slowly asked, "What just happened?"

"To tell you that I knew would be lying. I apologize if I hurt you." Elijah calmly replied. Looking in to her eyes, he said, "I'm sure you will not remember this in the future. You will only remember that you had a normal day, unless something should happen after our encounter ends. If you would like, I will buy you something to eat and we can both be on our way."

Unfazed, the girl replied, "Why are you trying to tell me what to do?" She gave Elijah a questioning look and put her hand on her hip, getting defensive.

Elijah was taken aback. This had never happened before. Well, of course this had happened with people with access to vervain, but he knew from prior research that this town didn't have access to it. He could also tell that the girl was not wearing any jewelry that could contain any vervain. So what could possible be going on? Was this girl a witch? Could that explain the odd occurrence when they touched?

"I am sorry, I sometimes say odd things. Please, let me buy you some lunch." Elijah said, hoping the girl would dismiss his weird behavior.

"I'm afraid I don't even know your name, and I couldn't possibly accept lunch from a stranger." The girl replied, a hint of annoyance creeping in to her voice. Who was this guy, thinking he could run in to her and act like they had become friends?

"My name is Elijah. May I have the same courtesy of knowing your name?" Elijah asked, hoping the girl would tell him her name. There was something interesting about her, and Elijah wanted to know more.

Should she tell him her name? The girl decided it wouldn't matter, she likely wouldn't see him again. Despite this fact, a small part of her wanted to see him again. Without thinking, she said, "My name is Ellis. I've never seen you around here, where are you from?"

The girl was direct, Elijah would give her that. "I'm from the neighboring town of Mystic Falls. Now, seeing how you live here, I'm sure you could direct me to a place where I can buy you some food. You see, I'm trying to escape my family drama for a day, and I would enjoy having a nice conversation with someone. Would you like to be that person?"

For no reason Ellis could explain, she agreed. Elijah silently followed her as they made the short walk to the local restaurant. He held open the door for her, and she walked and sat down at her usual booth.

"So, tell me about yourself, since you are so desperate for conversation." Ellis said, not even knowing what she was doing with this stranger, Elijah. There was something intriguing about him, but she was doubtful that anything would result from this. If anything, it would temporarily add a little spice to her otherwise boring life.

"Oh, there's nothing much to tell. I have 3 brothers and a sister. I never see one of the brothers, but the other 2 brothers and my sister are almost always bickering about something. I often feel alone which is what drove me to your town today." Elijah said, wishing he could tell her the truth, which was never a feeling he had with a stranger.

"I would be more than happy to keep you company." Ellis replied, without thinking. Realizing what she had said, she blushed, and stammered, "I'm sorry, I'm not usually this forward."

"It's quite all right." Elijah said. "I would very much enjoy your company."

And with that, the two spent a good couple hours talking, never moving from their booth until well in to the night. As each hour passed, both Ellis and Elijah could feel their connection growing. Elijah was starting to realize that maybe his prayers had been answered. He thought it was quite possible that maybe he had found the girl who he had been meant to spend his life with, the girl who would make living with his family more bearable.

With a promise to Ellis that he would return the next day, Elijah returned home knowing absolutely that Ellis was his soul mate, and that he had to have her forever.

As he entered his house, Elijah shook his head in dismay as he heard Klaus and Rebekah arguing about something. He tried to slip past them, but they both turned to look at him as he started up the stairs.

"Where have you been, brother?" Klaus asked, genuinely curious at how his usually detail-oriented brother could have failed to let them know where he was going.

"I merely took a little walk to get away from your bickering." Elijah said, slowly inching his way up the stairs.

"Our bickering!" Rebekah exclaimed, always the drama queen. "I had no idea we were such bothers that you had to get away from us!"

"Calm down Rebekah, I did not mean it like that." Elijah assured her, "I only needed to clear my head for a bit." Elijah smiled as he thought of the previous day's events.

"What are you so happy about, Elijah?" Klaus inquired.

"Nothing you need to know about yet, brother." Eijah replied coolly.

"Elijah, you KNOW I can smell the perfume on your clothes. You were with a girl, weren't you?" Klaus was teasing Elijah. "Was she delicious?"

"I wouldn't know." Elijah said, getting tired of his brother's questions. "Now, if you would excuse me, I have some work to do."

And with that, Elijah walked quickly up the stairs and into his room, closing the door behind him. He had some research to do, and he had a feeling it was going to take him a while.

**Ok, so this first chapter moved things along rather quickly, but I wanted to get it out of the way. I have a really good idea for the story that I don't want to spoil, but I promise the next chapters will be more interesting. Please review and let me know if I should continue this story! **


End file.
